


Out in Public

by unevenstar



Series: Hetalia Drabbles 2020 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boyfriends, Denial, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human AU, M/M, NOT COOL, Pet Names, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevenstar/pseuds/unevenstar
Summary: Kosta's playing a little game with his sweet lover. He knows that he'll end up winning it soon.
Relationships: Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Drabbles 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997740
Kudos: 16





	Out in Public

The coy smile on Vasile’s face is enough for Kosta to turn around, to see him with the full view of his vision and not just the corner of his eye. He’s been antsy all day, and as morning draws to afternoon, his impatience is only visible. Whether it’s been a gentle tug on his arm, the subtle move of pressing their legs together, or just an extra squeeze at his hand, Kosta knows what Vasile wants. 

It’s not like he’s been whining in his ear about it, too.

Sometimes, it’s a breathless  _ “Daddy”  _ or a  _ “Please, pretty please” _ followed by a little nip at his collarbone. Kosta hears him, clearer than the broad daylight they’re currently standing in, but he can only chuckle in response.

Vasile becomes more vocal. It’s to the point where a passing stranger would only have to strain their ear just a bit or linger just a little longer to hear. He grabs Kosta by the wrist and leads him away, behind a building or to the side of the walkway, his voice strained yet deadly sharp in his own way. Kosta’s back is flush with the wall with Vasile pressing up against him so forcefully, those sharp nails of his digging into his hips.

“What’s up with you, baby boy?” Of course Kosta is only teasing, but lets the vicious exchange of kisses happen; their mouths melt together, and Vasile is nibbling on his lower lip some more. Quite the biter, he is, but Kosta pushes his dear boyfriend away as he begins to feel him up under the cotton t-shirt. 

“I  _ want _ it,” Vasile says simply. His hair is a hot mess from Kosta’s hands running through them. His lips are shiny and plump from their makeout, albeit brief, and they are parted so temptingly, as if to ask for something  _ else  _ to occupy his mouth. Kosta knows better than to give Vasile what he so desperately begs for, though: That would have to happen behind closed doors. 

Kosta smirks to spite him some more. “What do you want?”

“I want  _ you!”  _ Vasile’s just about to wrap a hand around Kosta’s collar to drag him down, probably to give him a few scathing hickies, but Kosta stops him. “You have to be patient.”   
  
There’s a hiss from Vasile. “Patient my ass-”

“I could flick it on any instant and everyone would know.” Grinning, Kosta watches Vasile quiet himself with a sigh. 

“Insufferable  _ bastard.” _

“That’s my good boy.”


End file.
